1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to car alarms and, more particularly, to an apparatus that provides automatic dialing capabilities to a wireless phone or pager when presented an alarm signal from a car alarm system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the automobile was invented, mankind has been figuring out how to secure them from theft and unauthorized use. Many different methods of securing motor vehicles have been invented, but each has had its associated drawbacks. Door and ignition keys can be lost or picked. Anti-theft clubs or locking bars are clumsy, difficult to use as well as time consuming. Additionally, these clubs are easily defeated by bending or cutting the steering wheel. Kill switches are difficult to install, can malfunction and can also be bypassed by a semi-knowledgeable thief. Various electronic alarms provide good results, but as their use and popularity grows, they are being subjected to be being ignored. Also, if the owner or driver is out of hearing distance of the alarm horn or siren, he or she will not know of the attempted break-in, and thus will not be able to take any pre-emptive action such as calling the police. Electronic paging systems do exist to alert the owner of a possible theft via a RF link, but their range is usually limited to a few miles at best.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing. However, a search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, but the following references were considered related:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,914, issued in the name of Desmond Greene, describes a vehicle anti-theft and anti-vandalism alarm system;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,365, issued in the name of Frank E. Bunn, describes an automated vehicle tracking and service system;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,506, issued in the name of Wei Hao Xiao, describes a car alarm with a transmitting and paging system;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,923, issued in the name of William N. H. Johnson, et al, describes an alarm system for detecting theft of an article; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,793, issued in the name of Francesco Rossi, describes an electronic device which transmits a telephone number and/or message to another vehicle.        
The following patents describe an apparatus and method for location determination and reporting                U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,693, issued in the name of James M. Janky;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,687, issued in the name of James M. Janky; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,801, issued in the name of James M. Janky.        
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which provides automatic dialing capabilities to a wireless phone or pager when presented an alarm signal from a car alarm system.